fanwork_sigmafandomcom-20200215-history
Chapter 31
Featured Duels Mashiro vs Hallucination Shown from an unspecified turn. H's turn * Activates "Kindling", adding "Sparks Familiar" to his hand (Mashiro 4000 → 3800). ** The effect of "Dark Room of Nightmare" activates (Mashiro 3800 → 3500). * Normal Summons "Sparks Familiar". ** Activates its effect, adding "Sparks" from his Deck to his hand. * Activates "Sparks" (Mashiro 3500 → 3300). ** The effect of "Dark Room of Nightmare" activates (Mashiro 3300 → 3000). * Special Summons "Inferno Familiar". ** Activates its effect, adding "Sparks" from his Graveyard to his hand. * Activates "Sparks" (Mashiro 3000 → 2800). ** The effect of "Dark Room of Nightmare" activates (Mashiro 2800 → 2500). *** The effect of "Inferno Familiar" activates twice, destroying Mashiro's "Viper's Grudge" and "Swamp". * Activates his face-down "Continuous Spark" (Mashiro 2500 → 2300). ** The effect of "Dark Room of Nightmare" activates (Mashiro 2300 → 2000). *** The effect of "Inferno Familiar" activates twice, destroying Mashiro's "Mutant Comando" and "Reptale Ch.IV: The Challenging Alligator". * Sets 1 card. Mashiro's turn * Since Mashiro had destroyed "Spark Fiend" during his previous turn, its effect activates as Mashiro switches from his Draw Phase to his Standby Phase. ** Mashiro chains with "MST", destroying "Dark Room of Nightmare" (Mashiro 2000 → 1800). * The effect of "Spark Fiend" activates as Mashiro switches from his Standby Phase to his Main Phase 1 (Mashiro 1800 → 1600). * Normal Summons "Ghost Lizard". ** Special Summons "Kagetokage". * Destroys "Ghost Lizard" to Special Summon "Reptale Ch.VI: The Hatred". ** The effect of "Ghost Lizard" Special Summons a second copy. * Activates "Reptile Maneuvers", activating "Damage = Reptile" and sealing "Continuous Spark". * The effect of "Spark Fiend" activates as Mashiro switches from his Main Phase 1 to his Battle Phase (Mashiro 1600 → 1400). ** The effect of "Inferno Familiar" activates, but Mashiro banishes "Breakthrough Skill" from his Graveyard to negate its effects for the turn. * Attacks and destroys "Sparks Familiar" with "Kagetokage". ** H activates "Fire Cage", making the damage 500 (H 3100 → 2600). * Attacks "Inferno Familiar" with "Hatred". The attack fails (Mashiro 1400 → 600). ** Mashiro uses the effect of "Damage = Reptile" to Special Summon "Vennominom" from his deck (ATK 3000). * Attacks and destroys "Inferno Familiar" with "Vennominom". * Attacks directly with "Ghost Lizard" (H 2600 → 2300). * Activates "", destroying his 4 monsters to Special Summon "Reptale Ch.I: The Cunning Iguana", "Reptale Ch.III: The Ambushing Snake", "Masked Chameleon" and "Chamelele Leon". ** The effect of "Ghost Lizard" Special Summons a third copy. * Attacks directly with the third "Ghost Lizard" (H 2300 → 2000). * Attacks directly with his remaining four Reptiles, with each damage being reduced to 500 (H 2000 → 1500 → 1000 → 500 → 0). Jugo vs Mu (Note: They play without their Duel Disks, hence Jugo can use Basil too) Turn 1: Mu * Activates "Soul Absorption". * Activates "Allure of Darkness", banishing "Necroface" (Mu 4000 → 4500). ** The effect of "Necroface" activates (Jugo's deck: 35 → 30) (Mu's deck: 32 → 27) (Mu 4500 → 7000). *** The effect of "Marron's Soul" activates, returning itself and "Necroface" to the deck (Mu's deck: 27 → 29). * Sets a monster. * Sets 2 cards. (hand 2) Turn 2: Jugo * Jugo draws (Jugo's deck: 30 → 29). * Activates "MST", destroying "Soul Absorption". ** Mu activates his face-down "Magic Exchange". Jugo's "MST" is banished, while Mu's banished "Gold Sarcophagus" returns to the deck (Mu's deck: 29 → 30). * Activates "Unreasonable Burial", sending "Heraldry Crest" to the Graveyard. ** "Unreasonable Burial" is banished, while Mu's banished "Dimensional Prison" returns to the deck. * Normal Summons "Hector". Discards "Acis" and draws 1 card (Jugo's deck: 29 → 28). * Discards "Call of the Haunted" to Special Summon "Ulysis", activating the effect of "Call of the Haunted" to Special Summon "Acis" back. * Overlays "Ulysis" and "Acis" for "Basil". ** Activates its effect, turning itself into "Heraldry Crest", then using it as a material to Special Summon "CXyz Heraldry Crest of Horror" (Jugo 4000 → 3000). * "Hector" attacks and destroys Mu's face-down "D.D. Rescue". * "Crest of Horror" attacks directly (Mu 7000 → 3000). * Sets 1 card. (hand 0) Turn 3: Mu * Activates "D.D. Card Exchange", banishing "Calisto" from Jugo's Extra Deck, while Jugo banishes the sole monster in Mu's Extra Deck, "Fusionist". Yumi Sakibe vs Geki Yamauchi Turn 1: Geki * Activates "Hand Destruction". * Activates "Last Defense", Setting the 2 Trap Cards he discarded to his field. * Sets 1 monster. * Sets 3 cards. Turn 2: Yumi * Activates the effect of "Reflection Maiden Cleménce" which she discarded, Special Summoning a second copy. * Treats "Cleménce" as "Elemental HERO Wildheart" and equips her with "Cyclone Boomerang". * Activates "Mirrorice Plane", using the first effect to destroy "Cleménce" and Geki's face-down monster. ** The effect of "Cyclone Boomerang" activates. *** Geki activates his face-down "Double Defense Line", protecting his Traps. * Normal Summons "Reflection Maiden Abelle" and Special Summons a third "Cleménce" with the second's effect. * Attacks directly, but she notices that "End Catalyst" is on Geki's field (Yumi 4000 → 3200). He explains that he was Summoned by the effect of his face-down "Doom Harvest". Yumi cancels the attack. * Treats "Abelle" as "Gagaga Magician" and activates "Gagagabolt" to destroy "Catalyst". ** Geki activates his face-down "Jar of Greed". *** "Catalyst" negates the effect of "Gagagabolt" (ATK 2950). * Sets 2 cards. (Hand 0) Turn 3: Geki * (Hand 2) * Attacks "Cleménce" with "Catalyst". ** Yumi treats "Cleménce" as "Junk Synchron" and activates "Junk Cross" ("Cleménce": ATK 1900) ("Catalyst": ATK 1750). *** Geki activates his face-down "Good Goblin Housekeeping", "Chain Detonation" and "Accumulated Fortune" (Yumi 3200 → 2700) ("Catalyst": ATK 2150). *** "Cleménce" is destroyed (Yumi 2700 → 2450). * Sets 3 cards. (Hand 1) Turn 4: Yumi * Switches "Abelle" to Defense Position. hesitates because if she attacks, Geki will use his Traps to increase the ATK of "Catalyst" * Sets 1 card. Turn 5: Geki * "Double Defense Line" destroys itself. * Activates the effect of "Doom Carnival" in his hand, switching "Abelle" to Attack Position. * Attacks "Abelle" with "Catalyst", activating his face-down "Unbreakable Spirit" and "Chain Detonation", then "Chain Strike" from his hand, then his face-down "Accumulated Fortune" ("Catalyst": ATK 3850) (Yumi 2450 → 750). ** Yumi treats "Abelle" as "Kuriboh" and activates "Multiply", Special Summoning 5 defensive "Kuriboh Tokens". A replay occurs, and "Catalyst" destroys one of the tokens. * Sets 2 cards. Turn 6: Yumi * Banishes "Abelle" to draw 1 card. * Tributes the remaining 4 "Kuriboh Tokens" to Special Summon "Reflection Maiden Félicie". * Activates the last effect of "Plane", boosting the ATK of "Félicie" (ATK 3700). * Activates the effect of "Prisma Reflection" which she discarded with "Hand Destruction", discarding her remaining card to Set a card on her field. * Activates the effect of "Félicie", treating her as "Junk Warrior" and adding "Scrap Fist" to her hand. * Activates "Scrap Fist". ** Geki activates his face-down "Unbreakable Pride", but Yumi treats "Félicie" as "Black Luster Soldier" and activates "Shield of the Super Soldier". ** Geki activates his face-down "Ring of Destruction", but Yumi treats "Félicie" as "Elemental HERO Avian" and activates "Feather Wind". * Attacks and destroys "Catalyst" (Geki 4000 → 100). * Geki activates the effect of "Double Defense Line" in his Graveyard. He activates "Call of the Haunted", reviving "Catalyst" (Yumi 750 → 0). Pokko & Yumi Sakibe vs Aleister Pokko's turn * Sets a monster and 2 cards. Aleister's turn * Fusion Summons "Caligla". * Attacks and destroys "Ura Mi", with Pokko drawing 1 card. * Sets 3 cards. Pokko's turn * Activates "Misoverlay", overlaying "Ura Mi", "Ura Michi" and "Ura Yamashii" to Xyz Summon "Baby Tiragon" to Aleister's field. * Activates his face-down "Ultra C" and "Trojan Typhoon", destroying Aleister's face-down cards and Special Summoning "Magellanica". * Attacks and destroys "Caligla" with "Magellanica" (Aleister 4000 → 2000). Aleister's turn * Activates "Meltdown". * Normal Summons himself. * Revives "Caligla" and activates "Super Polymerization" to Fusion Summon "Elysium". * Attacks directly with "Elysium" and "Tiragon" (Pokko 4000 → 0). * At this point, Yumi's monster manifests and protects Pokko, with her joining the duel. Yumi's turn * Activates "Gagaga Mirror Slash", destroying "Elysium" (Aleister 2000 → 0). Yumi Sakibe & Geki Yamauchi vs. Boss Turn 1: Boss * Special Summons "Speedroid Terrortop". Searches for and Special Summons "Taketomborg". Overlays them for "Mechquipped Angineer". * Activates "Zoodiac Barrage", destroying itself to Special Summon "Zoodiac Ratpier". Uses it to Summon "Boarbow" and Special Summons a second "Ratpier". Uses "Boarbow" for "Tigermortar". Uses its effect to attach "Ratpier" to itself, and Special Summons a third "Ratpier". Uses "Tigermortar" to Summon "Drident", and the two "Ratpiers" to Summon "Abyss Dweller". * Activates "Foolish Cremation", destroying "Kozmo Dark Eclipser" in his deck. Its effect activates, allowing him to Special Summon "Forerunner". * Normal Summons "Aleister", searching for "Invocation" and uses "Aleister" and "Terrortop" to make "Raidjin". * Sets 2 cards. Turn 2: Geki * Sets 5 cards. * The Boss activates his face-down "Artifact Ignition", destroying Geki's face-down "Unbreakable Spirit" and Setting "Artifact Moraltach" in his Spell/Trap Card Zone. ** Geki activates his face-down "Urgent Defense Line", attempting to destroy "Forerunner" and Special Summoning "Harbinger" (Boss 4000 → 3200). *** The Boss activates the effects of "Angineer" and "Drident", protecting "Forerunner" and destroying "Harbinger". Turn 3: Yumi * Normal Summons "Reflection Maiden Monique". * Activates "Clear Surface World", discarding "Reflection Maiden Cleménce". Its effect activates, preventing both the Boss and Geki from activating the effects of the cards they currently control. retorts, but Yumi says she doesn't need his help * Activates the effect of "Cleménce", Special Summoning a second copy. * Activates the effect of "Monique", treating her as "Elemental HERO Flame Wingman", and activates "Prisma Reflection", adding "Skydive Scorcher" to her hand. * Activates "Skydive Scorcher", treating "Clear Surface World" as "Skyscraper", so all of the Boss' monsters are destroyed. ** The Boss activates "", redirecting the damage to Yumi. *** Yumi activates "", switching the name of "Monique" to "Gogogo Golem" and using the effect of "Cleménce" to treat her as "Gogogo Giant", and activating "Gogogo Talisman" from her deck, reducing the damage to zero. ** The effect of "Forerunner" activates, Special Summoning "Sliprider", who triggers "Moraltach". *** The effect of "Clear Surface World" protects Yumi's monsters. * Sets 1 card.